Tank
The Tank is a class in Strike Force Heroes. It is replaced by the Juggernaut in SFH 2 and 3. Description The Tank is a Juggernaut with heavy armor, and has a deep voice with an Austrian accent, although Bull had an American accent. Conflict is as old as civilization itself, and it should come as no surprise that some have managed to endure it. These hardened veterans are some of the best and putting their assailants to rest, an invaluable asset to any group. Possessing incredible grit and futuristic suits of armor, any enemy would be hard pressed to bring them down, though the surplus armor doesn't help with running speed. They are also highly proficient in any shotgun avaliable, along with an assortment of shields, allowing them to dish out as much damage as they can withstand. However, not ever problem can be solved by armor. These troops' concentration on it means that they lack the additional abilities that might be just as necessary to survive on the battlefield. The Tank has the highest health of any class, but the lowest aim and critical chance. The available Primary Weapons are either shields or shotguns. Shields suppress damage but restrict the tank to a secondary weapon and only suppress damage when crouching, which actually decreases accuracy, contrary to the aim boost when usually crouching without a shield. Shotguns fire multiple shots per round, dealing massive damage, but have limited range. Sniper Assassins with Sniper Rifles are inhibited by a slow rate of fire and reload time, making them the most vulnerable to Tanks closing in on them. Melee Assassins are more problematic as they are highly mobile and fast and have infinite ammo, but Melee Weapons can only deal damage at close range, where the tank's shotgun is most effective. The Commando and the Medic can deal damage faster and have a lot of ammo which can be problematic. The Medic however, has low health, and the Commando's Machine guns, although can counter iron will, typically have poor accuracy and will have to be at close range to be most effective, where shotguns are as well. Explosives are inaccurate and limited in ammo, and the tank has certain weapons and skills to weaken the damage. However, the Commando can easily dish out a weak shot from a pistol, making iron will inactive before shooting with the Explosive and then taking them down with the pistol. Other tanks are limited by range as well, and can be countered easily by staying out of the range of shotguns. Shield tanks can lack accuracy and keeping a distance should counter them as well. When facing a tank it is best to have a machine gun (or an automatic weapon) and charge while laying down some automatic firepower and as you pass them, turn around and keep firing, but do not change the direction you are running. Default Stats Quotes "I'll be back!" "Bring it on!" "Hasta la vista!" ~Tank Trivia *The Tank in the soldiers menu has the same accent as Arnold Schwarzenegger, and says the same things. *The White Tank armor looks like that of Stormtroopers in Star Wars. *The Black Tank armour looks like Darth Vader, in Star wars. *Bull, an ally in the Campaign, is also a tank. *Mike Sleva--the artist for the game--is also a Tank. *If you have the Omar, don't take the rate of fire as an advantage, as it can deplete your ammo quickly and in result, you will be unable to fire, so if you go trigger happy, consider the fact that you may have to use your secondary weapon. *The armor the Tank is wearing is similar in appearance to EOD (Explosives Ordnance Disposal) Suits and the Juggernaut suits (see Call of Duty games for reference). *You can't see the faces of Tanks no matter what camoflague they have on. *The Commando (Weapon) can kill a Tank in a second, because the Tank's max health is 300, and the Commando has 3 rps and the dmg is 100. 100 x 3= 300, so the Tank will die instantly, so watch out for Commandos with the Commando rocket launcher and avoid them at all costs! See Also Category:Tank Category:Classes Category:Characters Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:Soldiers